School The Normal Kind
by madiabby15
Summary: It's back to school for the flock. Back to their school in Virginia! But what happens when no one remembers them?


**Me: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews!**

**Iggy: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Now she isn't as mad so she doesn't duct tape my mouth!**

**Me: Yeah so this story came from my brother...**

**Iggy: Not really, he only came up with the going to school part. Thanks a lot, Noah! Now I have to go to school!**

**Me: Not just a school, the school in Virginia!**

**Iggy: Oh, Max is gonna love this. Heh heh, Sam.**

**Max: Don't you remember Tess?**

**Iggy: -Shuts Up-**

**Me: Remember, I own Zilch, Nada, Zero, Nutin', Zippo, Nill, Kein, Null!**

**Max: SHE OWNS NOTHING! You get the point!**

**Me: Anywho, hope you like the story!**

PPPPPAAAAAGGGGGEEEEEBBBBBRRRRREEEEEAAAAAKKKKKPPPPPAAAAAGGGGGEEEEEBBBBBRRRRREEEEEAAAAAKKKKKPPPPPAAAAAGGGGGEEEEEBBBBBRRRRREEEEEAAAAAKKKKK!!!!!

Chapter 1

***Max's POV***

Back to school, _again._ Wasn't the flock ever going to get sick of going to school? I was sick of it the first time I stepped into a school! God, I mean, school! Can you imagine me flying through the halls to make it to class on time? It was just so, I don't know, wierd.

"I'm so excited!" Cheered Angel. God, it must be nice to not hate school. Then again, Angel was only going into 1st grade. Angel looked adorable in her pink dress and white shoes. She was wearing this cute white headband that really brought the outfit together. GOD! What am I saying?!! She looked, that's it. Nudge hadn't come down yet. She needed to hurry up. She was probably throwing outfits all over the floor. That was gonna be a joy to clean up.

In case you, faithful reader out there is wondering, Angel was going into 1st grade, Gazzy is going into 3rd grade, Nudge is going into 6th grade, Fang, Iggy and I are going into 9th grade. Oh, the joy. At least we were returning to our private school in Virginia, where we would all be at the same school. I don't think I could ever let them be on their own I mean, Nudge would be alone in MIDDLE SCHOOL for bird's sake! Alone in Middle School, thats a scary thought...

***Nudge's POV*** (Before they walk downstairs)

OMG!!!!! I'm so excited for 6th grade! Middle School, gosh! I feel so old! I'm sooooo happy they got rid of the uniforms at our school! Ugh, I don't ever want to wear ugly khaki pants and that ugly blue polo again!

"Guess what I'm wearing?" I told Angel.

"What?" She replied sweetly. Gosh she looked adorable in what she was wearing. She was wearing this AH-DORABLE pink dress that made her look like an angel. It had puffed sleeves and and ruffles at the bottom. She had on white Mary Jane's and had on a white headband with little butterfly's printed across it. in short, she look super cute. Oh yeah! Back to me!

"Umm. Crap! I HAVE NO IDEA!" I said, panicked. Oh, god. Okay, relax Nudge, relax.

"Well I'm going downstairs so good luck." said Angel and she walked downstairs.

"Oh my god this is a disaster!!!" I said as I started throwing clothes everywhere.

***Iggy POV*** (In the hall)

What is it with girls that takes them so long to get ready? Nudge almost made us late to school with all of her outfit changing. We arrived right when the first bell rang. I guess it was difficult finding clothes to wear that didn't show our wings but still. I heard familiar footsteps passing by me in the hall. Oh god! Was that Tess?

"Hey! Are you guys new students?" Said Tess. It had been a year since we came to the school but she couldn't of forgotten me already. Could she? I nodded my head.

"I'm Tess. If you need any help around just ask me! We..." The second bell rang so she was forced to stop talking."Well, I have to go to class but I'll see you at lunch!" She said goodbye. I felt like I had just been punched. Metaphorically of course.

"Bye..." I whispered.

***Max's POV*** (In Class)

We had traded our punches for handshakes, desert rat for lunch trays, and subway tunnels for school hallways. Sounds like heaven, right? Not. Nudge and Angel had even forced me to dress, wait for it, G-I-R-L-Y. Ugh, I think I might throw up! They had forced me to wear this loose tank-like shirt that was blue and had this cool design on it. But don't tell them I think it's cool. Then they had me wear a pair of light colored jeans and white sandals. It was okay I guess. Nudge ended up wearing this cool shirt with a peace sign on it and a jean jacked over that. then she had on black jeans. It looked really cool on her. Guess what Fang or fNick was wearing? If you guessed black and black you just won a prize! Congrats!

Anyway, now I was sitting in a classroom listening to the teacher talk about the "objectives for the school year when guess who walks in the classroom?

Sam. He stared at me for a good 2 seconds before talking to the teacher. Once he finished he sat down next to me.

"Hey, I'm Sam. You must be new here." He said. Wait. How could he not remember me?

"You don't remember me?" I said. I mean, we went on a freaking date! How could he not remember that?

"No... Why have we met before?" he said, confused. I was probably more confused than him times 20.

"No, I mean, I must be thinking of someone else." I said.

What was going on here?!?

**Me: My second story! I'm so proud!  
**

**Voice: I'm proud of you.**

**Me: ... **

**Voice: But, you're writing stories while the world burns.**

**Me: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: *Runs and Hides***

**Voice: You can't run away from a voice in your head.**

**Me: Crap, he's right!**

**Me: REVIEW so I can be saved!!!!**

**Voice: Review, while the world burns.  
**


End file.
